In the constantly improving field of electronic communication, the demand for network communication has spread to a variety of different forms of communication media. As an example, communications over cable media is no longer implemented solely for video signal processing, but also includes voice and data communications, as well. The international standard Data Over Cable Service Interface Specifications (DOCSIS) has been developed to dictate, among a variety of other things, power levels for cable modems to efficiently process video, voice, and data signals. The DOCSIS standard is continually being updated to improve video, voice, and data signal transfer.
An incoming signal to a cable modem in a DOCSIS 3.0 system environment can be a wideband signal that can include a number of separate channels. Each of the channels can carry voice, video, or data information intended for one or more different devices on a given network. Certain channels within the wideband signal may have input power levels that differ relative to one another.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a diagram 10 of input power scenarios for a wideband signal, such as can be implemented in a DOCSIS 3.0 system. Each of the input power scenarios demonstrate a power amplitude of one or more channels plotted across frequency band. As an example, the frequency band can be approximately 102 MHz or more. The diagram 10 includes a first input power scenario 12 that demonstrates a single channel 22 within the frequency band. As an example, the single channel 22 can occupy approximately 6 MHz within the frequency band, and can have an input power of between approximately −20 dBmV and 20 dBmV. The single channel 22 can be a desired channel, such that it carries information intended for a device on the network to which it is provided via the cable modem. Because the wideband signal includes just the single channel 22, the input power of the single channel 22 is also the input power of the entire wideband signal.
The diagram 10 also includes a second input power scenario 14. The second input power scenario 14 includes a desired channel 24 and additional channels 26, demonstrated as three additional channels 26 in the example of FIG. 1. It is to be understood, however, that the second input power scenario 14 is not limited to four channels, the desired channel 24 and the additional channels 26, but is intended to demonstrate a manner of channels that occupy a bandwidth of less than the entire frequency band. In addition, in the second input power scenario 14, the desired channel 24 and the additional channels 26 are all demonstrated as having a substantially equal power amplitude. As an example, the desired channel 24 and the additional channels 26 can all have an input power of between approximately −20 dBmV and 20 dBmV, such that the wideband signal can have an input power of between approximately −14 dBmV and 26 dBmV.
The diagram 10 also includes a third input power scenario 16. The third input power scenario 16 includes a desired channel 28 and additional channels 30, demonstrated as three additional channels 30 in the example of FIG. 1, similar to the second input power scenario 14. Also similar to the second input power scenario 14, the third input power scenario 16 is intended to demonstrate a number of channels that occupy a bandwidth of less than the entire frequency band, and is thus not limited to four channels. The third input power scenario 16 depicts a scenario in which the desired channel 28 and the additional channels 30 have different input power amplitudes relative to each other. As an example, the desired channel 28 and the additional channels 30 can all have an input power of between approximately −20 dBmV and 20 dBmV, such that the wideband signal can have an input power of between approximately −5 dBmV and 35 dBmV.
The diagram 10 also includes a fourth input power scenario 18. The fourth input power scenario 18 includes a desired channel 32 and additional channels 34, demonstrated as sixteen additional channels 34 in the example of FIG. 1. In the fourth input power scenario 18, each of the desired channel 32 and the additional channels 34 can have a bandwidth of 6 MHz, such that the desired channel 32 and the additional channels 34 occupy substantially the entire frequency band of the wideband channel. In addition, in the fourth input power scenario 18, the desired channel 30 and the additional channels 32 are all demonstrated as having a substantially equal power amplitude. As an example, the desired channel 32 and the additional channels 34 can all have an input power of between approximately −20 dBmV and 20 dBmV, such that the wideband signal can have an input power of between approximately −8 dBmV and 32 dBmV.
Lastly, the diagram 10 includes a fifth input power scenario 20. The fifth input power scenario 20 includes a desired channel 36 and sixteen additional channels 38, similar to the fourth input power scenario 18, such that the desired channel 32 and the additional channels 34 occupy substantially the entire frequency band of the wideband channel. However, similar to the third input power scenario 16, the desired channel 36 and the additional channels 38 have different input power amplitudes relative to each other. As an example, the desired channel 36 and the additional channels 38 can all have an input power of between approximately −20 dBmV and 20 dBmV, such that the wideband signal can have an input power of between approximately −2 dBmV and 36 dBmV. The fifth input power scenario 20 may be considered a worst-case scenario, as the desired channel 36 can have a power amplitude that is significantly less than the additional channels 38 (e.g., 10 dB).
In order to ensure that the desired channel of a given wideband signal is properly amplified, such that it can be demodulated and processed to receive the information therein, a cable modem may include an automatic gain controller (AGC). The AGC may configured to amplify the input wideband signal, such that the desired channel therein is amplified to an appropriate power amplitude for processing. However, there a number of constraints that may require consideration in developing an algorithm for the operation of the AGC, such as interferer channel leaping that can cause undesirable clipping, and dynamic power range that can affect quantization noise.
One such example of an AGC algorithm may account for a worst-case input power scenario by amplifying the wideband signal such that the channel having the lowest power amplitude is set at a predetermined amplitude (e.g., 20 dBmV). This algorithm benefits from having a more static operation of the AGC, as well as having a relatively lower dynamic power range for the cable signal tuner (e.g., 0-40 dB). However, this algorithm may undesirably boost the additional channels relative to the desired channel, and may not be able to provide protection from inband out-of-DOCSIS impairments, such that a wideband signal in any of the additional input power scenarios 12, 14, 16, and 18 may not optimally amplify the respective desired signal, 22, 24, 28, and 32.
Another example of as AGC algorithm may amplify the wideband signal such that the total amplified wideband signal power amplitude is set for a fixed, predetermined value. As an example, a given AGC may be limited by a total amount of received power of an input wideband signal. As a result, the amplified wideband signal power amplitude can be set to a potential that is approximately at or near an average signal power corresponding to the maximum power capability of the AGC. This algorithm is beneficial in that it more optimally amplifies the desired signal in all of the input power scenarios 12, 14, 16, 18, and 20. However, this algorithm results in rapid changes in the operation of the AGC and an undesirably high dynamic power range for the cable signal tuner (e.g., 6-62 dB). In addition, this AGC algorithm affords little to no protection for interferer channel leaping, such as when a given one of the channels unexpectedly increases in power amplitude. As a result, clipping of the wideband signal may occur as the power of the wideband signal may become too great in amplitude.